Problem: Daniel did 1 more push-up than Omar around noon. Daniel did 94 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Explanation: Daniel did 94 push-ups, and Omar did 1 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $94 - 1$ push-up. He did $94 - 1 = 93$ push-ups.